Tenkousei V 20
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI]Una pequeña caida por las escaleras les dara más problemas que algunos golpes a Ryuji y Seto . Convivencia obligada, terminara en amor? [OTOGIxKAIBA]


_He estado casi un año sin publicar o actualizar y me disculpo con todos aquellos que hayan sufrido por eso. Pasé por una leve depresión luego de que mi hermano Momoshiro se mudó dejandome "sola" y luego terminé regresando a vivir con mi madre y mis hermanos... Tuve algunas crisis personales luego de eso, pero ahora ya me siento segura de nuevo y comenzaré a escribir nuevamente, en mis ratos libres de trabajo._

_De nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que pasaron un mal rato por mi ausencia._

**_Mihara Emiko_**

* * *

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

* * *

**_Tenkousei es una pelicula japonesa de finales de los setenta, muy popular y muy parodiada en el propio Japón. Cuanta la historia de un chico y una chica que van a un templo shinto a orar y cuando van saliendo, se tropiezan en las escaleras, cayendo juntos por ellas... y cuando despiertan... bueno... lean, este fic es mi propia versión de esa historia._**

* * *

"Tenkousei V 2.0"

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo uno - ACCIDENTE

Tarde en Dominoes City. La campana del instituto comienza a sonar y los estudiantes comienzan a salir de las aulas para retirarse.

De entre el malón de estudiantes que transitan casi corriendo el pasillo del segundo piso, unas chicas se mantienen de pie, quietas junto a la pared, mientras otra esta media escondida detrás de la puerta del salón.

- Recuerden chicas... – empieza a murmurar la escondida – Esperen a que no haya nadie... -

- Sí! – asienten las otras dos, dejando sus mochilas en el piso junto a la pared.

Poco a poco el pasillo se va vaciando, hasta que pasa, al parecer, el último grupo de chicos: Yugi tomado de la mano de Atemu; Jounouchi y Ryou Bakura, igual; Honda y Anzu discutiendo, como ya parecía costumbre.

Un poco más atrás, con los zafiros clavados en su reloj mientras hablaba por el celular, Seto Kaiba, caminando rápido pero sin perder esa elegancia característica de un CEO, y por último venía Ryuji Otogi, amo de los dados, con la mochila sobre un hombro, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada casi perdida en el piso.

- Hay están... Recuerden el plan... – murmuró la chica escondida y las otras asintieron justo cuando el CEO Kaiba pasaba enfrente de ellas, seguido de un distraído Ryuji.

- Perdón! – medio gritaron las chicas y empujaron a Ryuji.

- Eh? – fue lo único que llegó a articular el amo de los dados segundos antes de caer contra la espalda del CEO.

//CLIC//FLASH// se oyó el ruido de una cámara solo segundos antes de que los jóvenes terminaran de perder el equilibrio y cayeran... No, al piso no... por las escaleras.

- KYAAA! – gritaron las fanáticas horrorizadas (incluso la que estaba escondida) y corrieron escaleras abajo para ver si los chicos estaban lastimados.

EL CEO había caído sobre Ryuji que a su vez había caído sobre las mochilas (que habían volado con la caída) No parecían estar lastimados, pero estaban inconscientes.

- De—deberiamos llamar a alguien, no? – opinó una de las chicas un poco preocupada.

- Qué vamos a hacer? Solo queríamos tomarles una foto juntos! – medio lloriqueó la que se encontraba arrodillada junto a ellos.

- Miren, esta despertando. – señaló rápidamente la última chica, indicando a Kaiba.

- Senpai, esta bien? – le preguntó la chica arrodillada inclinándose levemente hacia él, pero procurando no acercársele demasiado (como fan del CEO sabía que a Kaiba le disgustaba que lo tocaran sin permiso)

Por su lado, Kaiba se había erguido sobre sus rodillas antes de girar su rostro y mirar a las chicas con sus enormes y redondos ojos verdes (?!) y ante la pregunta, les sonrió (?!?!) antes de contestar con voz dulce (?!?!?!)

- Estoy bien, gracias. -

Como resultado, la chica frente a él (y una de las que se mantenía de pie detrás) comenzaron a babear, mientras la última lo miraba un tanto confundida.

Kaiba se terminó por sentar en el piso, viendo un bulto tirado sobre su mochila y luego de unos segundos ese mismo bulto se empezó a levantar hasta también sentarse, sujetándose el rostro y murmurando cosas casi inteligibles.

El CEO levantó una ceja extrañado al verlo mejor y sintió un repentino dolor en la cien, y se sujeto casi de manera idéntica a como Ryuji lo estaba haciendo. Las fanáticas los miraron, llorando casi muertas de preocupación de haberles causado algún daño irreparable.

Tanto Kaiba como Ryuji se sujetaron la cabeza para luego quedarse completamente quietos...

Ryuji sujetó un largo mechón de pelo negro... y lo llevó frente a su confundida mirada azul (?!) Pestañeó un par de veces...

Kaiba también se tocó el pelo corto y castaño... su mano se fue hasta su nuca, como si buscara algo que no estaba allí... también pestañeo confundido.

Ambos se tocaron el pecho y las piernas, bajando la mirada a su ropa. Las fanáticas continuaban mirándolos sin entender lo que hacían... ahora tanto el CEO como Ryuji, dirigieron su mirada al otro... entonces:

- AAAAHHH!! – gritaron los dos al unísono señalándose como locos.

* * *

- QUÉ VAMOS A HACER! QUE VAMOS A HACER! QUE VAMOS A HACER! – gritaba Kaiba corriendo de un lado a otro de la terraza, sacudiendo los brazos histérico. 

De una forma que es tan increíblemente secreta que no puede ser revelada, los jóvenes en cuestión lograron deshacerse de las fanáticas y subir hasta la terraza para hablar "más tranquilos", pero Seto solo había gritado corriendo de un lado a otro mientras Ryuji se había apoyado en la baranda con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Me escuchas? – gritó repentinamente Kaiba, parando su carrera mientras se acercaba a Ryuji – Qué vamos a hacer?! – agregó con un brillo de llanto en sus ojos verdes.

Ryuji no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente, hasta que los ojos azules se encontraron con los llorosos verdes, un poco más arriba de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

- No lo sé... El pánico me impide pensar racionalmente. – fue la fría respuesta del amo de los dados.

- Nyaaaaahhh!!! – comenzó a gritar de nuevo Kaiba, ahora casi llorando – Cómo me pudo pasar esto?! Yo que soy tan bueno! – gritó dejándose caer sentado en el piso.

- OYE! Ten cuidado con mi ropa! – le gritó Ryuji jalándolo del brazo para que se pusiera de pie.

- Me importa un bledo tu ropa!! – le regresó el grito Kaiba – Decime que vamos a hacer!! – le casi rogó sujetándose del chaleco rojo, comenzando a llorar en el pecho del otro que lo miró con una ceja levantada.

- Ya te dije que no sé... ni siquiera sé lo que nos pasó. -

- Cambiamos de cuerpo! – volvió a gritar Kaiba y Ryuji lo miró de manera escéptica.

- Puedes dejar de gritar... me das dolor de cabeza. – volvió a hablar Ryuji con voz fría, sacándose al CEO de encima.

- No voy a dejar de gritar hasta tener mi cuerpo de regreso! Se supone que hoy tendría una cita... No puedo aparecerme así!! – gritó.

- Y yo tenia una reunión con el presidente de una compañía americana... y tampoco me puedo aparecer asi. – siseó Ryuji.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos... la verdad es que se sentía muy, pero muy raro verte a vos mismo sabiendo que no estabas mirando un espejo... alguien más en tu cuerpo... manejándolo... llevando tu ropa... pero no estaban viendo el verdadero problema... todavía.

- Entonces...? No se supone que sos un super genio? – medio lloró Kaiba mirando a Ryuji. Le estaba hablando en serio... quería volver a la normalidad ya!

- Primero... cancelaré todas las reuniones de Kaiba Corp. de esta semana. – suspiró Ryuji metiendo la mano en su bolsillo... o intentándolo porque obviamente no traía puesta ninguna gabardina.

Kaiba se le quedó mirando con curiosidad en sus ojos verdes hasta que Ryuji lo miró y le extendió la mano. Kaiba la miró y luego a los ojos de Ryuji, inocentemente.

- Dame mi celular! – le gritó y luego de dar un pequeño saltito del susto, Kaiba revisó todos los bolsillos que tenía en su ropa (de verdad eran muchos) hasta que dio con el celular y se lo pasó.

El amo de los dados lo abrió y marcó el numero de teléfono de su secretaria en Kaiba Corp...

- _Kaiba Corp, en que puedo ayudarle?_ -

- Roxanne, soy yo. Quiero que canceles todas mis citas de la semana. – dijo Ryuji con voz seria.

En su oficina, la secretaria pestañeó un par de veces, enredando el cable del tubo con sus dedos y riendo levemente.

- _Muy buena broma... quien se supone que habla?_ – medio rio.

Ryuji levantó una ceja y puso una mueca de disgusto.

- Para quien se supone que trabajas?! – le gritó a la chica, que solo respondió con una carcajada más alta.

- _Vamos Lawrence! Sabes que nunca lograras imitar bien la voz del Sr. Kaiba._ – fue lo único que la chica dijo entre carcajadas antes de cortarle.

La cara de Ryuji era... indescriptible. Se quedó unos momentos mirando el celular como quien quiere arrojarlo lo más lejos para que algún automóvil le pase por encima y lo destroce en pedacitos... aunque en realidad quería que eso le pasara a su pobre secretaria.

Kaiba miró a Ryuji unos segundos. Ya no lloraba y estaba tranquilo, pero miraba tan insistentemente que...

- Deja de mirarme asi! – exigió el amo de los dados y Kaiba soltó una carcajada.

- No te creyó verdad? – dijo entre risas y un leve rubor apareció en el rostro moreno de Ryuji – Bueno, era obvio... recuerda que ahora tienes mi voz. – sonrió el CEO.

Ryuji abrió los ojos como quien se da cuenta de lo obvio y se recrimina por no haberlo visto. Luego le pasó el teléfono a Kaiba.

- Hacelo voz entonces. – dijo fríamente de nuevo y Kaiba sonrió.

- Solo si prometes que me ayudaras a cancelar mis citas también . -

Ryuji puso cara de fastidio, pero terminó asintiendo. Asi Kaiba tomó el teléfono y remarcó el numero de antes, esperando a que le respondieran.

- _Kaiba Corp. En que puedo ayudarle? _-

- Hola bonita Roxanne, queria pedirte que canceles mis citas y reuniones de esta semana, puedes? – dijo Kaiba con tono jovial y tanto Ryuji frente a él como la secretaria al otro lado del teléfono casi mueren de un infarto.

- _Se—señor Kaiba?_ – preguntó la chica.

- Claro tonta, para quien más trabajas? – medio rió Kaiba y definitivamente Ryuji quería tirarse por la baranda de la terraza.

- _Pa... Para nadie más... pe—pero... que... que le digo al Sr. Andrews?_ – pregunto la chica en tono shockeado.

Kaiba pestañeó un par de veces antes de colocar el celular contra su pecho y preguntarle a Ryuji:

- Quien es Andrews? -

- Es el presidente de la compañía americana con la que me tenia que reunir hoy. – le respondió con hastío – Dile que le diga que surgió un inconveniente de fuerza mayor y no podré verlo hasta solucionarlo. Que le avisaré personalmente. -

Kaiba asintió ante cada palabra dicha por el amo de los dados y al volver a tomar el teléfono, dijo:

- Dile que cuando tenga tiempo, lo contactaré. –

Kaiba abrió los ojos incluso más grandes que antes y contuvo los deseos de golpear al otro solo porque era su cuerpo y no quería dañarlo tanto como de verdad quería...

- _Bien Señor Kaiba... esto... ocurrió algo?_ – preguntó despacio la secretaria, temiendo ganarse un grito de "no es de tu incumbencia" o parecido, debido a que conocía muy bien al CEO.

- No, todo está perfecto, pero gracias por preguntar hermosa Roxanne. Adios y gracias. – fue la respuesta de Kaiba y luego colgó.

Metió el celular en el bolsillo de done lo habia sacado y le sonrió enormemente al amo de los dados, que de verdad... no podía mirarlo con mayor odio.

- Listo, tu turno. -

Ryuji pensó en gritarle varias... palabritas que no solía utilizar, pero su astuto intelecto dio con una venganza mucho mejor... sonrió de lado, con un brillo extraño en sus orbes azul plata.

- Celular. – dijo simplemente y Kaiba pestañeo.

Tomó la mochila de Ryuji y sacó de uno de los bolsillos el celular color rojo y negro, pasándoselo:

- Busca en el directorio el numero de Pegasus. – le dijo y ante esto Ryuji pestañeo.

- Pegasus? Pegasus Crawford? – pregunto.

- Sip. – fue la respuesta de Kaiba con una sonrisa incluso más estúpida que antes.

Ryuji buscó el numero... y alzó una ceja al ver que aparecía de esta manera: ♥Pegasus♥. Suspiró y miró a Kaiba que seguía sonriendo:

- Que se supone que le tengo que decir? – preguntó antes de marcar.

- Mmhh... Dile que... que... que estas enfermo! – se le ocurrió de repente – La verdad es que no sé que otra excusa puedes dar... hace mucho que habíamos planeado esta cena y no puedo creer que tenga que cancelarla... – se quejó al borde del llanto.

Ryuji marcó el número y mientras sonaba el tono pensaba que tal vez no fuera tan buena idea vengarse haciéndole lo mismo que él le habia "hecho"... tal vez no lo había hecho adrede... ese chico siempre le había parecido un poco idiota... no tanto como el cachorro, pero muy cerca.

- _Ryu-chan!_ – le respondió la voz de Pegasus de inmediato y Ryuji reprimió por muy poco una gotota en su nuca.

- Hola Pegasus... – respondió.

- _Estas preparándote para hoy en la noche?_ – le preguntó el mayor de pelo plata con un tono de voz... ejem

- No, no en realidad... – respondió lentamente Ryuji, mientras miraba a Kaiba que le hacia señas de que hablara como si de verdad estuviera enfermo y que tosiera y otras cosas – Cof, cof... estoy un poco.. cof... no me siento bien... lo siento pero cof... creo que mejor... cof, cof, me quedo en casa... -

No estaba haciendo la mejor actuación de su vida... en realidad no sabía fingir de "esa" manera... y su tono de voz seguía inamoviblemente frío.

- _Oh... ya veo._ – respondió Pegasus no del todo convencido – _Sabes? Si no querías cenar conmigo, solo tenias que decirlo._ – le dijo.

Ryuji abrió los ojos sorprendido y levemente... horrorizado?

- No. No es eso... de verdad no me siento bien. – intentó sonar un poco más enfermo, pero no lo logró.

- _Ya. No importa._ – sonó la voz de un Pegasus decepcionado – _De verdad quería salir contigo, pero si tu no quieres... _– repitió el peliplata y le colgó.

Kaiba estaba mirando a Ryuji con una expresión expectante cuando este se alejó el celular y lo cerró. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía culpable.

- Y? Qué dijo? – le preguntó el CEO y Ryuji le regresó el celular.

- No me creyó. – fue lo único que dijo.

- Eh? Cómo? Pero que te dijo! – le exigió sujetándolo del chaleco.

Ryuji esquivó su mirada por varios segundos hasta que finalmente lo miró.

- Cito: "_Sabes? Si no querías cenar conmigo, solo tenias que decirlo. De verdad quería salir contigo, pero si tu no quieres..._" -

Los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron de sorpresa... pero luego se le llenaron de lágrimas... ahora si lloraba de verdad, no como antes que era algo asi como un "juego"

- No puede ser... porque me tenia que pasar esto ahora? – susurró entre llanto, dejándose caer sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas.

Ryuji se quedó de pie junto a él, simplemente mirándolo y aunque quiso repetirle que no le arruinara la ropa, sabía que no era momento para eso...

- Porqué era tan importante? – se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Que? Acaso no es obvio?! – le casi gritó Kaiba con el rostro enterrado en sus brazos... las lágrimas escurrian por la tela de la gabardina.

No solo le habia arruinado por completo la vida, sino que ahora encima le pedía explicaciones? por favor!

Ryuji suspiró y se puso a caminar hasta apoyarse de nuevo en la baranda. No había sido su intención y sin embargo salió todo como si asi lo hubiera sido.

El silencio rodeó a los dos chicos por varios momentos, hasta que poco a poco Kaiba dejó de llorar y levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba Ryuji. A lo lejos se podía ver el sol escondiéndose entre los edificios de la ciudad y fue en ese momento que el CEO se puso de pie y se colocó junto al amo de los dados.

Ninguno dijo nada... al menos hasta un rato después.

- Vivis solo? – soltó de repente Ryuji y Kaiba asintió - Entonces mejor vayamos para tu casa. – continuó Ryuji separándose de la baranda, tomando el portafolio de Kaiba y colocándose la mochila al hombro, aunque le molestaba.

Kaiba lo miró raro y luego por fin respondio:

- Porque? -

- Porque si vamos a mi mansión, Mokuba se va a preocupar por mi. - respondió simplemente Ryuji, encaminandose hacia la puerta a las escaleras... y Kaiba no tardó mucho en seguirlo.

Capitulo uno

"ACCIDENTE"

-OWARI-

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996 

"Tenkousei V 2.0" © Emiko Mihara, 2007


End file.
